


Breakfast from Tiffany's

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e20 Evidence of Things Not Seen, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Military training, three days stranded in the jungle, hitting bottom with the drugs and alcohol, recovery at Sierra Tucson... all those things allowed him to move past his needs and desires and just do a job.





	Breakfast from Tiffany's

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: #7 in the Push Universe. Feedback is appreciated.  


* * *

Standing beside the resolute desk, Leo saw them coming before the President even spoke to Chegorin. The agents in riot gear betrayed the gravity of the situation. Evidently, this was not the usual crash. When Ron entered, Leo instinctively knew something had gone very wrong.

Ron explained that shots hit the briefing room and a red flag went up in Leo's mind. CJ could have been in there... Thank God she called a full lid three hours ago.

"Was anyone in the room?" Bartlet asked.

"CJ, Toby and Will Bailey."

Oh sweet Jesus. What the hell was she doing in there? Please God, let her be safe. The look on Ron's face failed to comfort him.

Walking to the door, Leo asked, "Where are they?" Yes, keep it together old man. Don't let anyone see you panic over the love of your life being in danger.

"They're fine," Ron answered. "Sir, you've got to stay here."

Jed stopped, but Leo kept moving. He had to see for himself.

He almost cleared the door when the most beautiful sight he had ever seen came into view. CJ stood before him, in one piece. Her eyes betrayed her distress, but her body seemed calm. What he wouldn't give to walk the few feet separating them and take her into his arms. But now was not the time for that. "Lieutenant Bailey, I'm glad to see you alive, but it's codeword clearance in here, and I need you out of earshot, okay?"

The kid nodded, leaving the room and Leo realized that all the events in his life had led to him being prepared for moments like this. Military training, three days stranded in the jungle, hitting bottom with the drugs and alcohol, recovery at Sierra Tucson... all those things allowed him to move past his needs and desires and just do a job. No matter how much he hated it, the President needed his help to get the spy plane out of Kaliningrad, so after the briefing he watched the most important person in his life walk out the door. Toby would look after her…hopefully the rest of their night would be spent losing tons of money to Debbie, drinking, and having the best sandwiches in the world.

**********

At midnight, the crash ended. The President resolved the situation in Kaliningrad a few minutes earlier and Leo McGarry was more than ready to go home. His poker night was shot to hell and he hadn't seen CJ since she left the Oval after the shooting in the briefing room. His arms ached to be around her, to feel her wholly and completely. To kiss her and hear her exhale all of her worries onto him. Until he did that, he would not be able to stop trembling.

Walking through his office door, he heard CJ's voice.

"Guys. Hey, you guys?" she whispered.

An egg stood on its end, perfectly balanced on the table. The smile on her face immediately lifted Leo's mood.

"You did it," he said, walking up behind her. "Should we take a picture?"

"No one would believe me."

"Well, you and I saw it. We know."

"Yeah," she responded, looking up at him. The egg fell over, then, as if it had been held up by her gaze. "That’s less fun than being able to shove it in Toby’s face. Larry and Ed, too. I took a slamming tonight." She shrugged. "Oh well. Are we ready to go home?"

"Hell yes. I wanna go to the suite tonight."

CJ found this to be a strange development. They hadn't slept together at the Watergate in almost two months, and Leo rarely went there alone. Sometimes he even stayed at her place while she was out of town. She loved that, coming home to the scent of him and all the personal things he scattered throughout her apartment.

"Okay. I’ll get my stuff and meet you back here." Before she could walk out the door, Leo took her into his arms and kissed her. He didn’t care who walked in tonight…he had to feel her and make sure she was alright. CJ tried to smile and caress his face. However odd it might be, CJ didn't care where they slept as long as he would hold her through the inevitable nightmares that would haunt her sleep. Almost three years after Rosslyn, the nightmares were usually few and far between. But she felt sure that being thrown to the ground again amidst gunfire was bound to stir up the darkness in her psyche.

She met him back in his office and they walked toward the front entrance hand and hand. It didn’t seem to matter anymore. They arrived at work separately this morning, but she could pick up her car tomorrow. He opened the door to the Lincoln for her and she slid into the backseat.

Once in the car, he said, "That was quite a night off."

She snorted. "Yeah, I should remember to get shot at more often in my spare time."

"CJ!" he exclaimed and gave her a stern look. "Don’t joke about that, baby; it’s not funny. Not in the least."

"No, it's not. But what would you have me do?"

Leo put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest. He kissed her forehead. "I don't know." She smelled so good. How did she do that? Over eighteen hours since she showered this morning, and she still smelled like lilacs.

The driver pulled up to the back of the Watergate and they got out of the car. In the elevator, he asked, "You want to order food?"

"No, I'm not hungry. I enjoyed your Krupin's pastrami on rye for dinner. Too bad you didn't get any."

"Yeah." He was starving but really didn’t care.

He closed the door behind them and CJ immediately turned to kiss him. They kissed for a while in the foyer, tongues dancing and the little sighs that made Leo’s stomach flip. Her body moved against his and Leo’s hands rested on her hips. They finally made their way to the bedroom, where he undressed her. No time for extravagant romance tonight. The urgent kisses conveyed her need to feel whole again. He touched her frantically, seeking the knowledge that she was indeed alright, and still with him. He wanted to vanquish her nightmares by taking her until she fell into an exhausted, dreamless sleep. There was a pleasure in knowing she came to him for that reassurance, but Leo could have done with tonight having never happened. When he just stopped for a moment, CJ opened her eyes and connected with his.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“I love you. I need to tell you that every minute of every day. When I thought…”

“I'm here Leo.” She touched his face with tender fingers, the urgency gone. “I'm here and I need you.”

He nodded, pushing inside her and hearing her gasp. She gripped his hips and they both stilled.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"God, yes. Leo, just move."

"Whatever you want, baby. I'll give it to you. I love you." He thrust inside of her and her back arched up to connect her hips with his.

"I love you," she pulled him closer to lick his ear and Leo moaned.

They found a different rhythm, slow and deliberate and tonight there was no banter or play. She clung to him, biting her lip as she tried to hold on to the tidal wave. Leo held on as long as he could, didn’t want to end the moment. He climaxed with a shout of her whole name as her body clenched his erection.

“Oh God.” He groaned, collapsing on top of her.

CJ wrapped her arms and legs around him, refusing to let go.

"Baby, baby, I don't want to crush you."

"Shh…" she whispered, kissing his neck. "I'll let you go when I'm ready."

"Okay." He sighed softly before tilting his head to kiss her lips. "You smell so good."

"Hmm?" she murmured sleepily.

"Nothing, go to sleep. Sweet dreams Claudia Jean."

**********

Once her body was relaxed, Leo extracted himself from her embrace and lay beside her watching her sleep. He gently touched her hair, knowing she was in a deep sleep when she did not move. It was then that the tears came, the thought of losing her made his empty stomach turn and Leo fought not to vomit. His hand slid down to her heartbeat, healthy and strong. They had dodged another bullet, this time literally, and he couldn’t play games with his life and his feelings anymore. The measure of a man was when he stood up and it was time for Leo McGarry to stand up. 

He got up from the bed, slid into his boxers and looked out the window. On a clear night like this there was a picture perfect view of the Washington Monument and the Potomac River. He had spent so much of his life here, with Jenny, alone, in a haze of alcohol and drugs, sober, taking his best friend to the White House and now with the love of his life. He had no idea what was beyond the Potomac anymore but hand and hand with CJ was the only way he was going to find out.

“Leo?” CJ murmured in her sleep and reached for him.

Leo slid back into the bed, taking her into his arms. She clung to him as he kissed her forehead.

“It’s OK baby, you're safe…go back to sleep. I got you; nothing’s going to hurt you.”

CJ sighed and he felt her body relax again. As long as he held onto her she wouldn’t wake up.

**********

The sun filtered through the heavy hotel curtains and landed on CJ’s face. Squinting, she looked around the room. Surprised to find herself alone in bed, she wrapped the sheet around her body and wandered toward the living area. "Leo?"

His head popped out of the kitchen. "Go back to bed. I'll be there in a minute."

The suite smelled suspiciously of French toast, so CJ decided it was in her best interest to return to the bedroom as instructed. Sitting on the bed, she pulled Leo's tee shirt from the night before over her head. He did not set the alarm, so she had been afforded the rare opportunity to sleep in. "Did we not have senior staff this morning?" she yelled in the general direction of the kitchen.

"I cancelled it. Told everyone to take the morning off. Don’t concern yourself with too much of that. We’ll be back this afternoon." He walked through the door carrying a breakfast tray. He sat down on the bed across from her and she noticed the single rose in a coffee cup.

"You got fresh flowers in a hotel, but no vase?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Will you knock it off? I made you breakfast."

"I see that." She leaned to kiss him. "And we have three more hours before we have to be at the White House. This is a definite treat, Mr. McGarry. What did I do to deserve it?"

"You are beautiful, brilliant, and capable. And I am madly in love with you."

She stopped eating for a moment and smiled at him. "I love you too."

"And I was wondering if maybe you'd consider putting up with me for the rest of my life."

"What?" She dropped her fork. "Leo… Are you asking…"

"Claudia Jean, I have loved you for a long time. Last night reminded me that this life is a fragile thing. I don't want to waste any more time not spending it with you." He leaned over to the nightstand and pulled out a small blue box. "I want to sleep beside you every night and wake up to your face. I want to take care of you forever, though Lord knows you don't need my help. I want to cuddle on the couch on rainy days and fight like cats and dogs and have magnificent make up sex and bicker about how towels should be folded in the bathroom and do all the other things that normal people do. I know it won't always be easy, but I'd be honored if you'd marry me. Will you be my wife?" He opened the box to reveal the diamond ring she admired on their trip to New York last fall.

"Oh my God, Leo…the ring…Oh my God…I never expected…"

"CJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Focus baby."

"Right." She paused and laughed a bit, looking at his face. He was serious about this. "Four more years in office?" she hardly whispered.

"I'm gonna love you whether we're married or not. It's a conflict of interest whether we're married or not. Trust me, we'll get less press if we're married rather than just living together."

"Well, we already live together, Leopold."

"Yeah, but I'm going to buy a house for you. You, and anyone else who comes along."

"Comes along? What are you talking about?"

"I know you want to have kids. I know that I definitely want you to be the mother of my children."

"Kids? You've really thought through this, haven't you?"

He gave her the insulted expression he usually reserved for the President. The one that said, 'well, of course, but I'm not going to dignify that question with an answer.'

She squealed a little in response to the look on his face and kissed him. "Yes, Leo McGarry, I will marry you."

He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. Then he took his tee shirt she was wearing and pulled it over her head. The breakfast tray went on the floor and Leo pulled her on top of him. "Have I told you lately how absolutely beautiful you are?"

She giggled, leaning down to kiss his mouth. "Just a minute ago, yeah. But don't let that stop you from doing it again."

“I love you, baby. I love you, Mrs. McGarry.”

She could definitely get used to hearing that.

“Mmm, I love you too Leo.”


End file.
